Tooth decay or other dental problems often necessitate a drilling of a patient's tooth in order to remove decay or otherwise expose an inner portion of the tooth. Conventionally, pharmaceutical anesthetics, such as local anesthetics including one or more of lidocaine, procaine, or another pharmaceutical anesthetic are injected or otherwise administered to the area surrounding the tooth in order to reduce pain associated with the drilling procedure. In some patients, allergic reactions or other complications can arise due to the administration of the pharmaceutical anesthetic. In other instances, a patient may not desire or may be otherwise averse to a pharmaceutical anesthetics. In such patients, few viable options presently exist to permit both the necessary drilling of the tooth, and the desired reduction in pain associated with said drilling.